Kaiser (MapleStory)
|-|Base= |-|Final Figuration= Summary A century before the events of MapleStory, the hero Kaiser was the protector of Grandis and its capital city of Helisium, defending it from the threat of Magnus the Betrayer. However, despite his amazing prowess in combat, he fell to an ambush planned by Magnus with the help of Gerald Darmoor, Grandis's Transcendence of Life, and the Black Mage, Maple World's Transcendence of Light in an attempt to merge both dimensions. In the present day, a young boy named Kyle is playing with his friends Tear and Velderoth. They intervene when Magnus' followers attempt to steal an important relic that maintained the shield around their hometown of Pantheon, the last bastion for the Nova after Helisium's fall. However, while Velderoth ran back to town to get help, Kyle and Tear attempted to fight them off but were overwhelmed. Just when they were about to be killed, Kyle felt a strange power well within himself, causing him to transform and easily defeat the intruders before losing consciousness. Upon awakening he was informed that he was the next Kaiser, as the hero's powers and skills were passed down to a worthy vessel every time the previous Kaiser perished. Thus the boy began his path to inheriting the power of ancients and becoming a true hero! Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Kyle, Kaiser Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens by the end of his storyline Classification: Nova (Dragon-Human Hybrid), Kaiser, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis (Can direct his Tempest Blades to strike his foes), Summoning, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his own stats), Flight, Master Swordsman, Transformation (Can transform into his Final Figuration for additional power), Limited Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Forcefield Creation, Can inflict instant death, Status Effect Inducement (Can remove status debuffs from himself with sheer willpower), Teleportation, Learns all of the skills and powers of his predecessors and can consult with them for guidance and summon them into combat along with the power of the Nova Gods, Attacks performed while Final Figuration is active ignore defense modifiers and Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Magnus, a Black Mage Commander who is able to clash with the Six Legends, including Luminous, and his lieutenants even though Magnus's power was increased by Kaiserium at the time) Speed: Unknown (Defeated Magnus, who killed fellow Black Mage Commander Guwaru before Luminous could react and easily reacted to his beams of light) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can wield the massive Kaiserium with ease and wear heavy plate armor without an issue) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Survived attacks from Magnus, one of the strongest Black Mage Commanders who had the backing of Gerald Darmoor and the Black Mage, two characters who govern Life and Light respectively) Stamina: High (Kyle's predecessor continued to fight even while stabbed from behind, poisoned, and left to bleed out, fighting off a few hundred monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse) Range: Extended melee range with melee attacks; several dozen meters with flame attacks and projectiles Standard Equipment: Kaiserium, his predecessor's sword and one of the most powerful swords in the MapleStory franchise Intelligence: Kyle is an extremely accomplished fighter and a capable field commander who helped spearhead numerous operations against Magnus's forces and wiped out entire bases single-handedly. In addition, as Kaiser he has the accumulated abilities and experience of all of the Kaisers before him, albeit not without having to work for it so that his body would be able to withstand such power. However, he is still a teenager and is thus only average in other matters, such as his inability to discern the fact that his childhood friend Tear is the superhero/idol Angelic Buster despite obvious and decisive evidence (but this may be played for laughs more than anything) Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana to use his abilities (some of which have cooldown timers), limiting their utility in combat (though it is highly likely that they are exaggerated for gameplay purposes and the former drawback is mitigated by his naturally high mana regeneration). He must remain in combat for a significant period of time in order to build up the power necessary to enter Final Figuration and the form has a limited duration in-gameplay (but this does not seem to be an issue in the story since Kyle is seen in Final Figuration extremely frequently in cutscenes in Angelic Buster's story, so this too may be exaggerated for gameplay purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive and Auxiliary Abilities *'Final Figuration:' Kaiser's signature skill, after spending a sufficient time in combat he is able to transform into his powerful Final Form, granting him access to teleportation and drastically improved versions of his standard abilities. In addition, while in this form he ignores all durability modifiers and reflection abilities, allowing him to strike for maximum damage. He is also able to teleport while in this form and hovers above the ground instead of walking. Kyle can also enter this form directly without having to wait via his Final Trance skill, albeit sparingly due to the long cooldown on the ability. **'Morphing:' Prior to entering Final Figuration, Kyle gradually gains strength as he spends time in combat, as signified by his gradually increasing wingspan before his wings turn crimson as a sign that he is able to enter Final Figuration. His combat speed and ability to resist being blown back by impacts increases the closer he gets to reaching Final Figuration, doubling once he's at his peak. *'Attacker Mode/Defender Mode:' Kyle can enter one of two stances that significantly boosts his attack and ability to land critical hits or his defense and accuracy. *'Blaze On:' Kyle wreathes himself in flame, increasing his attack power and attacking speed. *'Catalyze:' The power of the Dragon Crystal is constantly increasing Kyle's attack power. *'Cursebite:' Kyle activates a magic sigil that temporarily raises his resistance against status ailment such as Mind Manipulation and Petrification while increasing his damage output against those suffering from status ailments. *'Grand Armor:' Kyle envelops himself and his allies in a protective barrier that reduces incoming damage. *'Nova Warrior:' Kyle invokes his pride as a Nova Warrior to temporarily raise all of his parameters. *'Nova Temperance:' Kyle is able to shrug off most status effects through sheer willpower, including Mind Manipulation, Petrification, and Poison. Attack Skills *'Blade Burst:' Kyle can call down a rain of giant swords as projectiles at his targets, detonating them on contact with the ground or with the target. *'Dragon Barrage:' Kyle dashes through targets across a short distance, crushing rock and melting it so that it resembles the site of a bombing raid before causing the area to explode, dealing damage with a chance to inflict instant death. *'Gigas Wave:' Kyle swings his blade numerous times in a split second, sending out multiple waves of fire that strike a single target up to ten times with a chance of restricting their ability to move with every hit. This attack becomes Infinity Strike in Final Figuration, dealing drastically increased damage up to thirteen times on up to three targets. He can spam this attack for as long as he has mana, making it hard to approach him. *'Pressure Chain:' Kyle summons a whip-blade which he uses to impale his target(s) and drag them towards him to prevent them from escaping. *'Stone Dragon:' Kyle manipulates the earth to create a serpentine dragon that latches onto foes and drags them back towards Kyle to be pummeled into submission. *'Tempest Blades:' Kyle summons five flaming copies of the sword he's wielding before telekinetically guiding them to their target(s) to deal heavy damage before detonating. These are further enhanced while in Final Form, dealing even more damage. *'Wing Beat:' Kyle flaps his wings to generate a localized tornado wreathed in flames to send at his target as a projectile. He can generate up to three of these at any given time. Their size and power dramatically increase while in Final Figuration. Hyper Skills *'Kaiser's Majesty:' One of his Hyper Skills, Kyle is able to instantly reset all of his cooldowns and raises his firepower and attacking speed. This buff also allows Kyle to ignore all durability modifiers and reflection abilities. *'Ancestral Prominence:' His most powerful attack, Kyle summons the power of the Ancient Nova to engulf the area around him in extremely powerful flames. The previous Kaiser used this while on death's door to force vaporize a portion of a stone bridge, annihilate an army of Specters, and force Magnus to retreat. *'Final Trance:' Kyle forcibly enters Final Figuration, allowing him to manifest its power for a short time. However, this ability has a long recharge period. *'Guardians of the Nova:' Kyle summons the spirits of all of the Kaisers before him to assist him in combat. They are able to use all of the skills they used in life as well as several of Kyle's own abilities. *'Tempest Blades: Strike:' Kyle summons a special variation of his normal Tempest Blades that embed themselves in the ground and create giant torrents of heat and flame on impact, with their power being further bolstered by Final Figuration. *'Pantheon:' Kyle summons the power of the Ancient Nova Gods to smite his foes and bless himself and his allies, dealing massive damage to all enemies in range and allowing him to ignore death a single time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MapleStory Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dragons Category:Earth Users Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6